kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Ura e Milotit
◄Eagleal 15:00, 27 Shtator 2007 (UTC). Mos i largo lidhjet :Pershendetje :Fillimisht desha te te them qe te mos i largosh lidhjet e krijuara ne ndonje artikull sepse ashtu artikujt komunikojne ne mes vete. :Si e dyta eshte qe ti mud te permiresosh artikujt per te mire dhe akush nuk te pengon, por nuk ke te drejt te shkruash komente ne artikuj mbi ata qe nuk e dine gjuhen shqipe mire e mbi ata qe e dine gjuhenshqipe mire sepse askush nuk eshte i perkryer dhe nese fillojm t'ia hedhim vehtes lavdin shpejt vie konflikti. :Si e fundit, kur ne ndonje artikull ke ne kodin e fshehur ndonje sqarim si ai ne artikulln Harry Potter‎ atehere nese e ndryshon duhesh sjellur fakt per te menjanuar konfliktin dhe per te argumentuar ndryshimin. (Puntori 5 Tetor 2007 14:00 (UTC)) Për Puntorin Së pari artikujt nuk komunikojnë mes vete. Pastaj duhet të dihet liria dhe të mos keqpërdoret. Unë nuk kërkoj që të shkruhet në një nivel të lartë të gjuhës shqipe, por të jetë një nivel i kuptueshëm dhe informacionet të jenë të sakta. Asnjë lavdi nuk jam duke ia hedhur vetes por i shoh gjërat ashtu siç janë. Në bazë asaj që keni shkruar ju dëshmoni që nuk dini as gjuhën angleze mirë. Prapashtesa 's te (Philosopher's) në gjuhë shqipe i bie i (i filozofit). Prapë se prapë nëse shkojmë sipas versionit tuaj i bie filozofik e jo filozofal. Në fillim kur keni hapur llogari në Wikipedia është dashur që të lexoni çfarë kërkohet. Ju nuk përdorni as shkronjat diakritike ç dhe ë. Nëse jeni kundër asaj që t'i japim rëndësi gjuhës së shkruar besoj se jeni për të dhënë informacione të sakta. :: Se pari, mos i fshi diskutimet e tjerve, dhe se dyti mos dredho te verteten, ti nuk je i vetmi qe e din anglishten, gati te gjithe cka jane ne wikipedia shqipe e dine anglishten, disa ne nivel te larte, disa te mesme, dhe se treti nuk pranohet ketu qe titulli te perkthet 1 me 1, por si eshte zyrtare. Artikullin Harry Potter e bllokova deri sa te permisohesh. Ne faqet diskutime nuk eshte e rendesishme te perdoret ç''' dhe '''ë ose te shkruhet ne gjuhen standarde, kjo vlen me se shumti per artikuj dhe projekte. Flm per mirkuptim. --Proud To Be Albanian (°diskuto°) 7 Tetor 2007 22:32 (UTC) ::: Per Perdoruesin Zogu ::: Me vjen keq te te them pot njerez si ti kam hasur ketu sa te duash, kshtu qe nuk do te merrem me ty por vetem te sqaroj ate qe kam shkruar sepse si duket nuk e ke kuptua (ja po e bej ne pika). :::1. Artikujt komunikojn mes vete (figurativisht e kam thene nese ste eshte kujtuar), me komunikimin kam nenkuptuar ato nderlidhjet qe i kam krijuar tek ai artikull, pra shtetitja e vizitesit permes lidhjeve nga nje artikull tek tjetri. Ky eshte komunikim i nderuar. :::2. Nuk me intereson mua se ti a don apo nuk don te tregohesh me i mencur se tjert, por me intereson te ruhet komuniteti dhe te bashkohemi dhe jo te percahemi dhe asesi te mos jete 1 person qe te percaj 1 komunitet. Sjellja jote e komentuar tek artikulli ishte percarese nxitese ne percarje. :::3. Une as qe e kam perkthy artikullin, as qe e kam analizu as qe e kam pershtat, vetem anen teknike e kam shkiuar, pra zvoglimin e fotove dhe krijimin e nderlidhjeve qe i kam pare te nevojshme, sic ishte puna e titujve. :::4. Sa i perket ë dhe ç, ato po i ruaj per ne artikuj. :::5. Sa i perket llogaris sime ne Wikipedia, permbaju mos u fut ferrave kot, se ka ilac edhe per sjelljet e mendjemadhesise. (pra: nuk te ngacmova, mos me ngacmo kot) :::Une skam asgje as te keqe as te mir me ty, keshtu qe jam PRO ruajtjes se qetesise ketu, nese behen ndryshime ne artikuj dhe ka reagime atehere mund te zgjedhet kjo duke sjellur argumente mbi ndryshimin tek faqja e diskutimit te artikullit. :::P.S. Per mua ky diskutim mori fund (Puntori 8 Tetor 2007 09:42 (UTC))